


such as it ends

by scrapbullet



Category: Body of Lies (2008)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-28
Updated: 2010-09-28
Packaged: 2017-10-12 06:29:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrapbullet/pseuds/scrapbullet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Imagine if you will; you are in a room, a room that is dark and cold and unforgiving, a room with no windows and no light to speak of.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	such as it ends

Imagine if you will; you are in a room, a room that is dark and cold and unforgiving, a room with no windows and no light to speak of. Imagine then that you are here, your entire world ripped asunder in no more than a few, bitter words and that the smell of blood and sweat and fear so rife in the air is seeping from your pores. Imagine that your naked body quakes with a fear so bone deep that it veritably cracks open the very core of you, sucks out the marrow and crawls inside, makes itself at home.

Imagine that you are Roger Ferris.

His body is black and blue, stiff from repeated beatings from nameless, faceless men that had not stopped no matter how he'd screamed for a man that never came; a man, a beautiful man that he has stupidly dared to betray.

Yes, Roger is scared fucking stiff. Does admitting it make him any less of a man?

"You are aware of the consequences of lying to me, yes?" Rhetoric, Roger presumes, though his attention is not called to the nonchalant tone but rather to the implement held in a slender hand. The blade, long and wicked tapers off to a point that glimmers as it catches the light, almost blinding in its intensity.

All that glitters is not gold and there is something tangible in the dark gleam of those eyes; something dangerous. Hani Salaam is a man not to be trifled with, Roger knows with some certainty as the blade descends, drawing a shallow, stinging vertical line in rich, blossoming red, not to be trusted even as his wrath and kindness demands absolute obedience. "Pain, you see, is a _lesson_ Mr Ferris." Hani says, and Roger can barely breathe through the agony that blooms and unfurls outward.

He breathes deep, slow and steady, muscles flexing and straining against leather bonds.

And yet, did he not incite that wrath? What exactly had he been expecting?

"I'm sorry," Roger chokes back a grimace of pain as his pupils blow wide with fear. _"I'm sorry,"_ but although his words are unmistakeably genuine Hani only looks at him as one would look at a cockroach on its back; with simultaneous pity and disgust.

"Ah, but of course you are," he says as blood wells up unimpeded, trickling down Roger's pectoral to drip onto the cold, metal table in which he lay, "I can see the very heart of you, _my dear_ , and I am most disappointed." Dragging the flat of the blade over unmarked flesh Hani pauses just below the navel, head cocked as he appraises his dear _friend_ with an expression akin to curiosity.

Once more the blade bites into flesh, shallow, bursting bright and Roger grits his teeth, refusing to succumb. Once more crimson wells to the fore and drips down between his legs, hot and heady as Hani watches; intrigued.

"I placed a certain level of _trust_ in you," he continues, and graceful fingers follow the torrent of blood down to Rogers flaccid cock though he does not touch, jaw tight, "and how do you repay me? You throw it back in my face. I had thought better of you."

"And yet... perhaps there is some way in which for you to redeem yourself. Perhaps... if you are willing." Long fingers now stained red deftly cup the vulnerable sack beneath; rubs his thumb across the thin papery flesh and _presses_ , just enough of a threat for Roger to struggle and gasp, breathless.

Discarding the knife Hani leans in, leans close, close enough for his warm breath to ghost over Roger's swollen lips. Close enough for them to kiss, in fact, and for a short moment Roger almost thinks that the ice has receded and become warm and fragile. There is something in Hani's eyes that speaks of such incomprehensible _emotion_ that cannot be conveyed in mere words, for words mean nothing in the face of this betrayal. It is far too brief but it is _there_ ; in the way that his bloody fingers cup Roger's cheek and the subtle quickening of breath on Roger's lips.

It is brief, and it passes by all too quickly.

Oh, but Roger witnesses it, even as his body thrums with an ache that is not simply from the vicious beating he had received before Hani had even entered, before he had picked up the deadly weapon and cut just left to the heart, where shame is most tangible.

And now, Roger suddenly realises just how deeply he has hurt Hani Salaam.

"I never meant to lie to you Hani Pasha," he murmurs wretchedly, his body slack with defeat.

Hani only nods, face blank and his dark eyes shuttered tight; barred. "I know you didn't my dear, but it doesn't change the fact that you did."


End file.
